WonderWall
by Natalia Vronsky
Summary: Logan returns to the X-Mansion for the woman he loves... only to find things so very different. R/G movieverse
1. Default Chapter

Title: WonderWall   
Author: Natalia Melissa Vronsky   
Email: blackqueenphoenix@fangirlonline.net or sputiehead@aol.com   
Part: One of three  
Category: Rogue, Gambit, Logan, new character, others.   
Rating: NC-17   
Summary: Logan comes back for Rogue... only to find everything different. (In   
response to all those Rogue/Logan fic's where she chooses Logan over Gambit.)   
Warning: Logan/Rogue shippers might just want to delete this right now...   
mind you I don't hate Logan... he's one of my favorite X-Men... it's just...   
I'm not too keen on that pairing.   
Disclaimer: 20th Century Fox and Marvel Inc. Own these characters... not   
me... if I did... well... the Marvel Universe would be happy... and death   
free (we will miss you Elizabeth.. our beautiful ninja Psylocke) ... so don't   
sue me... 'sides I don't have any money.   
The title was taken from Oasis's song WonderWall... it just kind of reminded   
me of where I was going with the story...   
Cherish is my character who's name was ripped from Cecil B. Demented. (The   
character in that movie was a porn star for those who haven't seen it... but   
my Cherish isn't a porn star... 'kay?).   
Author's Notes: Forgive my Cajun accent and French words... my lovely   
translator has been vacationing for a few months now... sides... she's a   
Logan/Rogue shipper and would hate this story.   
Archive: Feel free to archive anywhere... I don't care so long as it's not at   
some "worst fan-fiction ever" page... also... just let me know, 'kay?   
Feedback: PLEASE! I don't care if'n you flame me... just respond... it's nice   
to know what others think of my work.   
With that said... here's my story...   
  
The man, known only to others and himself as Logan or Wolverine, headed on   
the Harley he'd stolen from a pansy assed prick, (or what he thought of the   
man anyway), towards Westchester, New York after four years of having been   
gone.   
  
Mainly to go back to the girl he'd left behind.   
  
Marie.   
  
He didn't know when he realized he was in love with her.   
  
He figured it was the brunette he'd been "shacking-up" with for a couple of   
days.   
  
One night he made the ghastly mistake of calling out "Marie" instead of the   
woman's name.   
  
He'd written to her faithfully, once a week, at least.   
  
She never wrote back, and he didn't really expect it... after all he rarely   
spent more than a week at a time in one city.   
  
He didn't tell her that he'd had a sudden change of feelings for her.   
  
As far as she knew, he still thought of her as a friend.   
  
She'd be pleasantly surprised when he got there, unannounced, to tell her how   
much he loved her, regardless of her powers.   
  
Besides, there were other ways to have sex without actually touching skin to   
skin.   
  
He grinned at the thought of making love to her as he passed a sign that   
read, "WELCOME TO WESTCHESTER."   
  
"Welcome back, Logan." Jean said, answering the door, a beautiful smile on   
her face as she hugged him.   
  
She was very pregnant.   
  
Logan quirked an eyebrow when he noticed her stomach. "Good to be back,   
Jeannie." He walked into the foyer. "Where's Rogue?"   
  
Jean's smile faded. "Probably in the rec-room."   
  
Logan was oblivious to her sudden change in mood.   
  
"Listen... Logan... before you go... I need to tell you something..."   
  
"Later, Jean." He walked towards the rec-room.   
  
His beautiful Rogue was waiting for him.   
  
"No... Logan..." She called.   
  
He kept going.   
  
"Now, why y'go ask y'r Mama, when I already said no?" A tall man asked a   
little girl who couldn't of been more than one.   
  
The girl giggled. "Peesse?" She said.   
  
Probably one of the few words in her young vocabulary.   
  
"Now, Remy... why don't you just let her have a small piece?" Rogue said.   
  
She sat on the rec-room sofa, turning her big brown eyes up to the man.   
  
"Dat's all she ever eats, Rogue. Y'an' me both know dat she shouldn' be   
eatin' too much candy dis young in life..."   
  
"Not until she's old enough ta steal it on her own, right?" Rogue rolled her   
eyes.   
  
"Y'know... one of y'was bad enough... now I've got two t'worry about." He   
said, handing the girl a small piece of candy.   
  
"Welcome." The girl said, getting more on her face than in her stomach.   
  
Remy laughed. "It's thank you... or merci... not 'welcome'."   
  
Rogue giggled. "She's so cute, isn't she?"   
  
"Oui. A pretty credit t'her parents, neh?" He walked over to where Rogue was   
sitting and kissed her gently on the lips.   
  
Logan had remained unnoticed that whole time... untill the chocolate covered   
girl stumbled towards him. "'ello."   
  
Remy and Rogue looked over in Logan's direction.   
  
Rogue's eyes widened in surprise. "Logan! You're back!" She hoped up from the   
sofa and hugged him.   
  
She then scooped up the little girl.   
  
"This is Cherish. My daughter."   
  
Logan could have swore that he heard her say that the little girl was her   
daughter... but... she couldn't... her powers... even though he'd just seen   
her kissing that Cajun bastard.   
  
"And that's Remy." She motioned to the man. "My husband."   
  
From the smile on her face, he wondered if she really expected him to be   
happy for her.   
  
She had to be kidding, right?   
  
It was some awful nightmare. All he had to do was wake-up.   
  
Remy was glaring at him over Rogue's shoulder.   
  
"Remy... this is Logan." As soon as she turned her beautiful face to Remy, he   
stopped glaring and smiled.   
  
"Pleasure t'meet you." Remy moved towards Logan, hand out to shake his.   
  
Logan just growled. "What the Hell do you mean!? Your daughter and husband!?"   
  
Rogue flinched, as did the little girl, whom, as he looked at her up close,   
looked so much like Rogue, big brown eyes, pouty pink lips, and curly brown   
hair with a tiny white puff of hair for bangs, like her mothers.   
  
Rogue's face fell into a frown. "Ah mean, Ah'm married and have a daughter...   
and in about eight months, she'll have a brother or sister. Ah thought you'd   
be happy for me."   
  
Logan opened his mouth to say something, then shut it.   
  
She had obviously convinced herself that she was happy.   
  
He'd have to show her that she could be so much happier with him.   
  
Hell, he'd even play daddy to her kids.   
  
Just so long as that conceited looking Cajun jackass wasn't in her life.   
  
And... she apparently had control of her powers... he could have sex with her   
now... just like he dreamed of.   
  
"Sorry, kid... guess I'm just sort of shocked... didn't expect to come back   
here and find you married with a kid."   
  
Nice cover.   
  
Rogue's expression softened a bit, while Remy's remained hard as granite.   
  
The little girl stuck her tongue out at him.   
  
He couldn't help but laugh.   
  
She was a mini-Marie.   
  
"You should see her when she's mad." Rogue said proudly. "Her eyes get like   
Remy's."   
  
Logan looked up at the Cajun's eyes. Red-on-black.   
  
And that sweet little girl's eyes got like that?   
  
"Cherish, Sweety, this is your Uncle Logan." She held the little girl up for   
him to take her.   
  
Cherish held her arms out to him.   
  
He took her awkwardly, and she smacked him on his face.   
  
Remy laughed at that.   
  
"Cherish... you don't hit people." Rogue scolded, taking her back.   
  
She simply giggled.   
  
"Dere now, ma Petite..." Remy said, taking Cherish. "Mama is just cranky...   
she didn' mean t'scold you."   
  
"This comin' from the man who didn't want ta give her candy?" Rogue asked,   
amused smile on her face.   
  
"Well, now, Chere, de chocolate coverin' her face is more of a hassle den de   
tiny smack she gave votre ami, neh?"   
  
"That's besides the point."   
  
Remy simply shrugged.   
  
Rogue smiled and leaned over to kiss him on his cheek.   
  
"J'taime." He said.   
  
"Love you too, Sugah." They kissed.   
  
She then turned to Logan smile on her face. "Ah know you and Remy will be   
good friends."   
  
Logan just nodded.   
  
"You are gonna stay... right?"   
  
Another nod.   
  
She expected him and her husband to get along?   
  
Oh yeah. That was gonna happen.   
  
Rogue gasped. "Ah almost forgot... Ah have a Danger Room session."   
  
She looked up at Remy. "Jean and 'Ro both said they'd watch Cherish today, if   
you have ta do somethin'."   
  
Remy kissed his daughters cheek. "Nah. Me an' Cheri'll spend some quality   
time together."   
  
"See you later." She kissed Remy again and Cherish too, then ran out of the   
room.   
  
"Mama!" Cherish cried.   
  
"Awe, Petite... she has t'work." He said, trying to soothe her. "She'll be   
back, promise."   
  
She sniffled and rested in his arms.   
  
He went and sat down.   
  
Logan did the same.   
  
"So, mon ami... what brings y'back?" He grinned. "Besides my wife?"   
  
"Don't know what you're talking about."   
  
"I saw de way y'were lookin' at her. An' I know de effect dat she has on men.   
It's obvious t'me... though she may never know it... dat y'came back because   
somethin' suddenly made y'realize dat y'wanted her." He looked down at his   
sleeping daughter. "'Scuse me."   
  
With that he left the room.   
  
Logan wondered if Remy would tell Rogue.   
  
Well, he could always deny it, make the jerk seem like the jealous type...   
and she'd leave him.   
  
Remy came back a few minutes later, carrying a small white walkie-talkie   
looking thing.   
  
"What's that?" Logan asked suspiciously as he sat down.   
  
"A baby monitor... in case Cherish wakes up." He set it down on the coffee   
table.   
  
"I'm not de jealous type." Remy started, looking Logan straight in the eyes.   
  
If Logan was less a man, he might have been intimidated by the cold hard   
stare.   
  
"I love an' trust Roguie wit' every breath in my body. An' I know dat she   
thinks of y'like her big brother.   
  
It would hurt her if I tol' her I didn' want her around you."   
  
Though no actual threat was made, Remy's tone let Logan know that messing   
with his woman would be a dire mistake.   
  
Logan just laughed as he headed out. "Whatever, Bub."   
  
He bumped into Ororo in the hallway.   
  
"Logan! What a pleasant surprise!" She hugged him tight. "Are you staying for   
good?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Have you spoken to Rogue yet?"   
  
"Yeah." He grumbled. "Where'd she meet that creep?"   
  
Ororo smiled. "Remy came about a month after you had left."   
  
"How'd they end up together?"   
  
"Come, I have to tend to my gardens. I shall tell you everything."   
  
He followed her and sat on a stone bench as she started cutting some flowers.   
  
**************************************************************************   
  
Rogue's initial reaction to Logan leaving had been very negative.   
  
She kept away from everyone, but soon realized that she didn't like living   
such a solitary life.   
  
But, even after that the only people she really ever talked to were Bobby,   
Jean and Scott.   
  
Everyone knew Bobby was on cloud nine because he really liked Rogue.   
  
She was absolutely oblivious to his feelings for her.   
  
Ororo and Jean had been in New Orleans, looking for a wedding dress for Scott   
and Jean's wedding.   
  
A woman, a crazy and powerful mutant named Candra, attacked them, and held   
them captive.   
  
Remy helped them escape her.   
  
They asked him to go back to Westchester with them and he agreed.   
  
When Jean, Ororo and Remy arrived, Jean immediately went to go talk with   
Professor Xavier about Remy staying.   
  
Ororo led Remy into the rec-room.   
  
Rogue and Bobby were playing pool.   
  
"Ahh, Bobby, Rogue..." Ororo said upon noticing them.   
  
"Ms. Monroe! You're back!" Bobby exclaimed. "Did Dr. Grey find a dress?"   
  
"No, she didn't."   
  
Bobby eyed Remy suspiciously.   
  
The tall dark and handsome Cajun's eerie eyes were fixed on Rogue, who was   
trying to figure out how to make a shot.   
  
She looked up when Ororo spoke and her eyes instantly locked with Remy's.   
  
"Hi." She said with a warm smile.   
  
"Bonjour." He walked over to her and took her gloved hand, placing a kiss on   
it on the back of it. "Remy. An' y'are?"   
  
"Marie." She said blushing, as he held tight to her hand.   
  
Both Ororo and Bobby were shocked because she told everyone that she only   
wanted to be called 'Rogue'.   
  
"Pleasure t'meet you."   
  
"Likewise." She pulled her hands out of his. "You're Cajun?"   
  
"Oui. An' Y're a pretty little southern belle, neh?"   
  
She simply giggled.   
  
"Do you know how ta play pool?" She asked.   
  
"Oui. Pourquoi?"   
  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the pool table.   
  
"Ah can't figure out how ta get that one in." She pointed to a yellow   
stripped ball.   
  
"Dat's easy, Petite. Y'pick it up an' put it in de hole."   
  
"Funny Cajun." She rolled her eyes.   
  
"It was funny." He said, taking a cue and putting it in her hands and stood   
behind her. "De yellow ball will go int' de corner pocket."   
  
He guided her into the correct positions. "Dere, now. Hit de ball." He moved   
away from her and she did as he had told her.   
  
The yellow ball ended up in the corner pocket.   
  
"Thanks." She giggled, turning to Bobby. "Pay up." She held her hand out   
daintily.   
  
"Nuh-uh. That was cheating!"   
  
"Oh, come on, Robert. You never said Ah couldn't ask for help."   
  
Bobby reluctantly reached into his pocket and handed her a small white card.   
  
She smiled at the confused look on Remy's face.   
  
"We were playin' for passes to get out of doin' chores." She pocketed the   
card happily. "Come on, Ah'll show you around."   
  
After that day, Rogue and Remy were hardly ever apart.   
  
Despite his amorous nature and flirtations with all of the women in the   
mansion, he really seemed to care about Rogue.   
  
And he didn't care about her powers.   
  
Though Rogue flirted back with him, and seemed to like him as well, no one   
was really sure about her feelings for him.   
  
Three months or so after his arrival, they left without a word to anyone and   
didn't return for a month.   
  
When they did return, much to almost everyone's dismay, they announced that   
they had gotten married.   
  
No one knew if they had found a way to consummate their relationship without   
skin to skin contact... and no one asked.   
  
The two fought constantly, making-up usually minutes later.   
  
They had their ups and downs, naturally.   
  
But, after a while, Remy decided he wanted to kiss his lovely wife, and ended   
up in a coma for three months, they seemed to have less fights.   
  
Rogue, Professor Xavier and Jean had been secretly working on her control   
from the day Logan left.   
  
After about a year of being married, Rogue could finally control her powers.   
  
**************************************************************************   
"... and then there is Cherish. A testament of their love for one another.   
She was born a year and about two months ago."   
  
"But... if they're always fighting..." Logan started to say after the long   
story.   
  
"Their fights spring from their passionate natures. Make no mistake, Logan.   
They do love each other. They have since the day they met. They scarcely   
fight anymore. Most of the time it was Rogue trying to push Remy away because   
of her powers... regardless of the fact that they are married." A smile   
spread across her lips. "Watch them one day... when Cherish is asleep or with   
someone else. You'll see that they do belong together.   
  
I was against their union at first, too, Logan. But, they make each other   
happy."   
  
Logan wondered, annoyed, if all of the other mansion residents felt the same   
way about Rogue and the Cajun.   
  
If they did, he had a feeling he wouldn't stay very long...   
  
... and if it turned out that Rogue really did love Remy. 


	2. two

Title: WonderWall  
Author: Natalia Melissa Vronsky  
Email: blackqueenphoenix@fangirlonline.net or sputiehead@aol.com   
Part: Two of three  
Category: Rogue, Gambit, Logan, new character, others.  
Rating: PG-13 or R  
Summary: Logan comes back for Rogue... only to find everything different. (In response to all those Rogue/Logan fic's where she chooses Logan over Gambit.)  
Warning: Logan/Rogue shippers might just want to delete this right now... mind you I don't hate Logan... he's one of my favorite X-Men... it's just... I'm not too keen on that pairing.  
Disclaimer: 20th Century Fox and Marvel Inc. Own these characters... not me... if I did... well... the Marvel Universe would be happy... and death free (we will miss you Elizabeth.. our beautiful ninja Psylocke) ... so don't sue me... 'sides I don't have any money.   
The title was taken from Oasis's song WonderWall... it just kind of reminded me of where I was going with the story...   
Cherish is my character who's name was ripped from Cecil B. Demented. (The character in that movie was a porn star for those who haven't seen it... but my Cherish isn't a porn star... 'kay?).  
Author's Notes: Forgive my Cajun accent and French words... my lovely translator has been vacationing for a few months now... sides... she's a Logan/Rogue shipper and would hate this story.  
ALSO... thanks to my beta's Cassie and Daisy-May who rushed going over this so I could post it sooner.  
Archive: Feel free to archive anywhere... I don't care so long as it's not at some "worst fan-fiction ever" page... also... just let me know, 'kay?  
Feedback: PLEASE! I don't care if'n you flame me... just respond... it's nice to know what others think of my work.  
Okay... here's part two  
  
  
Rogue sat on her bed, combing her hair out when Logan walked by.  
  
He'd been there for three weeks, and he'd hardly had a moment alone with Rogue.  
  
His breath caught when he saw the short green dress she wore. He thought she looked like an angel.  
  
Just as he was about to go in Remy walked in from the bathroom, only a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
It was a little after noon, Scott and Jean had taken Cherish out to a park.  
  
Logan walked off... then paused in front of Cherish's room, which was connected with Rogue and Remy's.  
  
He slipped into the room and quietly walked over to the door that was slightly ajar.  
  
He could see Remy walking over to the main door and locking it.  
  
Rogue watched his every move as she ran the comb through her hair.  
  
"Shit... they're gonna have sex..." Logan thought, moving away from the door.  
  
"Remy..." He heard her say.  
  
"Oui, ma Chere?"  
  
"Do you think Jean-Luc and Tante Matte will like me?"  
  
"Oui, Chere. Why wouldn' dey?"  
  
"Ah dunno... both had wanted you ta stay with Belle... they wouldn't even see you when we went..."  
  
Remy sighed. "Don' worry 'bout it, Rogue. Dey wouldn' of asked t'come if dey were gonna cause any problems."  
  
"God, Ah love you... you always know how ta make me feel better."  
  
"Oui, Chere... I'll make y'feel real good."   
  
Rogue giggled.   
  
Logan held in a hiss as he walked over to the door and left the room.  
  
He didn't want to listen to that... he couldn't... not without wanting to barge in there and maul Remy.  
  
He ran into Kitty and Jubilee as he headed downstairs.  
  
"Hey Logan." Kitty said. Jubilee smiled brightly.  
  
The two girls had mild crushed on Logan... even though Kitty was going out with some metal boy that Logan had only seen once.  
  
Logan grumbled hello and kept going.  
  
He could hear Jubilee say, "What the Hell is his problem?"  
  
"Who knows... right?" Kitty giggled. "I think he looks hot when he's pissed."  
  
Logan kept walking, mumbling hello to whomever he passed.  
  
He went and sat on the front steps, smoking a cigar.   
  
His beautiful Rogue.  
  
Possibly lost to him.  
  
He wasn't quite sure what to do... all he knew was that he should of told her how he'd felt about her... maybe she wouldn't of married the Cajun.  
  
Maybe he should of come home sooner... it's not like he found out much about his past anyway.  
  
He looked up when he heard a car approaching... it was a black limo.  
  
The driver hopped out and opened the back door.  
  
Two people got out, an old tall man, and a small old woman.  
  
The woman eyed him, and smiled.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" He asked, standing up.  
  
"Jean-Luc LeBeau. An' you?"  
  
The Cajun's dad. Just great.  
  
"Logan."  
  
"Is Remy here?" The woman asked.  
  
"How the Hell should I know?" With that he walked inside, followed by the two.  
  
Rogue was running down the main steps of the foyer.  
  
She smiled at the two. "Hi."  
  
"Marie?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"An' t'think I thought Remy was lyin' when he described you." Jean-Luc said, embracing her.   
  
The old woman smiled. "Come an' give me a hug."  
  
Rogue did so. "An' just where is Remy?"  
  
"He'll be down in a minute."  
  
"An' my grandchild?"  
  
"Her godparents took her out... they'll be back soon."  
  
Remy soon came down and after a few minutes, they headed to the rec-room.  
  
"I am sorry, Petite... for my reaction when y'an' Remy arrived in New Orleans."  
  
"It's alright, Mr. LeBeau... Ah understand why you felt the way you did."  
  
"It gave us no right to judge you." Tante said. "We should have seen that you and Remy love each other and make each other happy."   
  
Logan walked out, unnoticed.  
  
"Hey, Logan." Scott called from down the hallway.   
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Professor Xavier wanted to know if you were going to stay... that way I can add you to the team rooster or not."  
  
"Don't know yet, Slim... I need a few more weeks."  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why exactly did you come back? I mean... after all these years we all kind of figured that you weren't going to..."  
  
"Promised Marie I'd come back."  
  
"Oh..." Scott looked down.   
  
"There you are..." Rogue stepped out to the rec-room. "Where's Cherish?"  
  
"Jean's bringing her in a minute... she needed to change her diaper..."  
  
"Oh... okay..." Rogue headed upstairs to find Jean.  
  
"Wait up... I need to talk to you..." Logan called after her.  
  
"Uh... sure." She waited for him to reach her. "What'd you want ta talk about?" She seemed oblivious to the look on Scott's face.  
  
"Just kinda wonderin' why you married the Cajun..."  
  
"Ah love him..." She said simply... without hesitation.  
  
"No... I mean... I meant... why'd you decide to marry him..."  
  
"Oh... well... he asked me... and Ah said yes." She giggled. "He told me he loved me Logan... he knew about my powers and he loved me... he didn't care that we couldn't touch... he's sweet ta me..."   
  
  
Remy stuck to Rogue like glue... even after their fights.  
  
"Remy... Ah don't want ta be around you right now!" She shouted after he continued to follow her. "Please just leave me alone!"  
  
"Non... Chere... Remy's not gonna go away... not gonna give y'dat pleasure."  
  
"How 'bout this... you keep followin' me... I deck you?" She raised her clenched fist in front of his face to show him she was serious.  
  
Remy laughed. "Hit me, Chere... Remy don' care."  
  
To his surprise, she hit him square in the gut, causing him to double over. "Bon dieu... dat's some punch..."   
  
But she was already walking into her room.  
  
"Rogue..." He ran to her door, which she slammed in his face and locked.   
  
"Go away Remy!" She shouted, jumping on her bed, burying her head under her pillows.  
  
In a matter of seconds Remy had opened the door on walked in. "Damn thief." She muttered.  
  
"What's wrong, Chere?" He asked. "Why be so mean t'Remy?"  
  
"Nothin'... just... please... leave... me... alone..." Remy sat down on the bed and rubbed her back.  
  
"Rogue... I jus' got an idea..."  
  
"It'd be the first time..."  
  
"Cold, Chere... real cold... fine... if y'don' want Remy here... he'll leave..." He stood up.  
  
"What's your damn idea?" She asked, trying to sound disinterested.   
  
"Let's go t'Vegas an' get married."  
  
Rogue laughed. "Oh... yeah... sure... let's go right now. Just let me pack some things." She stood up and opened a few drawers, still laughing. "Seriously, Remy."  
  
He had a hurt look on his face. "I was bein' serious."   
  
Rogue stopped laughing. "What?"  
  
"I want t'marry you. I'm in love wit' you."  
  
Rogue's mouth opened, her eyes wide. "You're. In. Love. With. Me?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"You don't even know me!" She shouted.  
  
"Kinda hoped dat y'felt de same way..." Remy headed towards the door. "Better go 'fore I make a bigger ass of myself... neh?"  
  
Rogue felt her heart stop. "Wait..." Remy stopped, his back still to her. "You're serious?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Then... let's go." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, letting her head rest on his back.  
  
Remy put his hands over hers. "Dere are a few things I need t'tell y'fore we go though."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like... I'd need t'get an annulment first..."  
  
Rogue moved away from him. "A what?"  
  
"I was married 'fore... it was an arranged marriage... didn' love her, Chere..." He used his gloved hands to make her look at him. "I left de weddin' day..."  
  
Rogue averted her eyes from his face. "Go, Remy. Ah need some time ta think about this... 'cause this... this changes everything."  
  
"When can I come back?"  
  
"Ah don't know, Remy... Ah don't know." She walked to her bed and hugged one of her stuffed animals close to her.  
  
"I do love you." He said. "Never loved anyone else." With that he left.  
  
Later that day they left for New Orleans.  
  
"So... this woman... Belladonna... do you think she'll agree ta the annulment without much fuss?" Rogue asked him as they walked towards a large house.  
  
"Don' know. Haven' seen her in years, Chere." Remy shrugged. "Mais... jus' in case... stay behind me, neh?"  
  
"Now Ah worry." She muttered, her hand tight on his arm.   
  
"Won't let nothin' harm you." He said as they walked to the gate.   
  
He pressed a small button. "Remy LeBeau t'see Belladonna Bordeaux."  
  
"One minute." A voice said.  
  
Soon the gates parted and they walked to the main house.  
  
A tall blonde woman walked out onto the main steps.   
  
She had her hands on her hips, violet eyes blazing with anger. "What brings y'here, Remy? An' wit' some little tramp?"  
  
"Come t'ask for y'r'consent for an annulment."  
  
"Why? So y'can marry her?"  
  
"Oui."   
  
Belle laughed. "No. Be gone from my sight. Live in misery as I have for de past six years."  
  
"Belle, please..." Remy stepped forward.   
  
"What's so special 'bout dat mousy little girl dat y'wanna marry her?"  
  
"Everythin'. I love her. I'll beg if dat'll make y'happy. Jus' sign de papers."  
  
She gazed at Rogue for a few minutes. "What's y'r'name?"  
  
"Rogue."  
  
"Rogue? Cute. What's y'r'real name?"  
  
"Marie Thompson."  
  
"Marie... do y'love Remy?"  
  
"Yes. Ah love Remy."  
  
"Dat's a pity. I loved him once... den he abandoned me. Ever stop t'think dat maybe he'll do de same t'you?"  
  
"Ah'm willin' ta risk it."  
  
"Brave girl. It's not a pleasant thing... havin' a heart broken. Give me one good reason why y'think dat I should allow y'two t'be together... an' den I'll sign de papers."  
  
"Ah'm a mutant." Rogue started, before Remy could say anything. "My powers keep me from touchin' other people. And Remy wants ta marry me anyway."  
  
"Remy fell in love wit' an untouchable femme? Who would of thought." Belle seemed amused by that. "I'll sigh de papers."  
  
Rogue smiled. "Thank you."  
  
  
"And then me and Remy went ta Las Vegas and got married." Rogue finished.   
  
Jean was walking down the hall with Cherish in her arms. "Oh, hey Rogue. Sorry... I didn't mean to take so long, it's just Cherish was dirty from the park and figured that you'd want her clean for when she meets Mr. LeBeau."  
  
"Oh, sure, Jean." Rogue said, taking Cherish.   
  
Jean eyed Logan suspiciously. "What were you to talking about?"  
  
"Oh... Ah was tellin' Logan about when me and Remy went ta New Orleans."  
  
"Oh." Jean said. "I have some papers to grade."  
  
"Come on, Sweetie, Time ta meet Grandpa and your Tante." Rogue said, lifting Cherish in her arms. "See you later, Logan."  
  
Logan watched her go, with a pang in his chest.   
  
She really loved the Cajun.  
  
He headed to his room and tried to figure out what he was going to do.  
  
Part three coming soon... promise.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. three

Title: WonderWall  
Author: Natalia Melissa Vronsky  
Email: blackqueenphoenix@fangirlonline.net or sputiehead@aol.com   
Part: three of three yea! the end!  
Category: Rogue, Gambit, Logan, new character, others... oooh... Mystique's in this one.  
Rating: PG-13 or R depending on how you look at it I guess.  
Summary: Logan comes back for Rogue... only to find everything different. (In response to all those Rogue/Logan fic's where she chooses Logan over Gambit.)  
Warning: Logan/Rogue shippers might just want to delete this right now... mind you I don't hate Logan... he's one of my favorite X-Men... it's just... I'm not too keen on that pairing.  
I'm much nicer to Logan than those fic writers are to Remy. :)  
Disclaimer: 20th Century Fox and Marvel Inc. Own these characters... not me... if I did... well... the Marvel Universe would be happy... and death free (we will miss you Elizabeth.. our beautiful ninja Psylocke) ... so don't sue me... 'sides I don't have any money.   
The title was taken from Oasis's song WonderWall... it just kind of reminded me of where I was going with the story...   
Cherish is my character who's name was ripped from Cecil B. Demented. (The character in that movie was a porn star for those who haven't seen it... but my Cherish isn't a porn star... 'kay?) .  
Author's Notes: Forgive my Cajun accent and French words... my lovely translator has been vacationing for a few months now... sides... she's a Logan/Rogue shipper and would hate this story.  
ALSO... thanks to my beta's Cassie and Daisy-May and anyone who's writen to me about this story.  
Archive: Feel free to archive anywhere... I don't care so long as it's not at some "worst fan-fiction ever" page... also... just let me know, 'kay?  
Feedback: PLEASE! I don't care if'n you flame me... just respond... it's nice to know what others think of my work. PLEASE!  
okay... here's the last chapter...  
  
Logan tossed a few items in a duffel bag.  
  
He loved Rogue... and when she had told him about how and why she and Remy had gone to get hitched... he could see plain as day that she loved Remy... not him.   
  
She had a kid by him... Hell... she was gonna have another soon.  
  
He couldn't sit in the mansion with her... and him and their kids.  
  
No way in Hell.  
  
"Logan?" Remy was standing at the doorway. "Y'leavin'?"  
  
"Yeah." Logan didn't even look at Remy.  
  
The Cajun had Rogue's scent all over him.  
  
It took all his self-control not to attack him right then and there.  
  
"Why? Roguie wanted y't'be de baby's godfather."  
  
Logan laughed at that.   
  
She wanted him to be a part of her children's lives.  
  
He was Uncle Logan to Cherish when he should have been her father.  
  
No fucking way.  
  
"That's nice of her..." Logan managed. "But I have things I need to take care of."  
  
"Y'not comin' back?"  
  
"What do you care?" Logan finally turned around, fist clenched at his sides.  
  
"Hate t'see Rogue sad. Y'r'her best friend."  
  
"Bet you'll be real glad to see me go." Logan snorted.  
  
"Non. Like I said... hate t'see Rogue sad. Despite what y'think... I don' hate you. I hate de fact dat y'think dat because y'were a part of her past... y'should be a part of her future in a more den friendly way."   
  
Something in Logan snapped at that.   
  
Maybe it was Remy's calm tone, confident posture... he wasn't sure, but Logan made a lunge for Remy, claws out.  
  
Remy pulled a bo-staff out of his coat and knocked Logan to the floor before he even got near.  
  
"Damn it..." Logan muttered, standing up.   
  
"Best stop 'fore someone gets hurt..." Remy said, bo-staff in one hand, a few cards in the other.  
  
"Only one of us that'll get hurt is you." Logan hissed.  
  
"Stop." Rogue's voice made them look out in the hallway.  
  
She stood, frowning, hands on her hips. "Just what is goin' on?"  
  
Remy smiled. "Care t'take dis one, mon ami?"  
  
Logan growled and resumed packing. "Hello! Ah did just ask a question... and have yet ta get an answer." She yanked the cards and bo-staff out of Remy's hands. "Why were you gonna use these? And why were you gonna gut my husband?"  
  
Logan looked at her, pained look on his face.   
  
"It's de mood swings... she'll have dem 'til de baby's born." Remy said, grin still on his face.  
  
Rogue shot him a fierce glare.  
  
"I asked the Cajun to show me some of his moves." Logan said.   
  
Rogue looked at the two a bit sheepishly and handed Remy his stuff back. "Sorry."  
  
"Where are you goin'?" Rogue asked Logan, noticing his packed things.  
  
"I have a few more things that need to be taken care of in Canada."  
  
"Oh. But you will be back before the baby's born... right? Ah had kinda hoped you'd be the godfather." She placed her hand over her stomach.  
  
"I don't know yet when I'll be back." He said, pain lanced though him at the sad look on her beautiful face.  
  
"Oh." She pouted.  
  
"I'll try and get back before it's born." Logan said.  
  
She smiled at that. "Okay." She kissed Remy's cheek. "Ah'm gonna go with Tante ta take Cherish shoppin'."  
  
"'Kay, Chere. See y'later." With that Rogue walked away.  
  
"Thanks for dat, mon ami." Remy said after a few minutes.  
  
"No problem. No sense for you to be in the doghouse. You won. She loves you. You're a lucky man... but I swear if you hurt her... ever in any way... I'll kill you."  
  
"Dat'll never happen." Remy smiled and walked out of Logan's room.  
  
A few hours later Logan left.  
  
He went to Canada for a few months, then returned to the States, intent on being there for the birth of Rogue's baby.  
  
On the road back, he stopped at a bar.  
  
There was an angelic looking blonde sitting at a small table all by her lonesome.  
  
There was something very familiar about her scent.  
  
He quickly ordered a beer and walked over to the table, sitting next to her.  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes widened. "Can I help you?" She asked.  
  
"Sure can. Tell me... Mystique... what brings you to these parts?" He grinned at her.  
  
"Heard you'd left the X-Men... because Rogue's married to that chauvinistic Cajun pig..."  
  
"How'd you hear about that?"  
  
"I'm a member of X-Force now... somewhat against my will." She said. "X-Force are associates of the X-Men." She motioned to a bracelet on her arm. "I can't use my powers... this is a image inducer."  
  
"Have you left the X-Men for good?"  
  
"I'm goin' back."  
  
"Perfect timing for the birth of Rogue's second child." Mystique commented.   
  
Logan rolled his eyes. "She wants me to be godfather."  
  
Mystique laughed. "That's hilarious. Ironic really."  
  
It was five hours later, and about nine beers later.  
  
Mystique was a really fascinating woman, with hundreds of stories to tell about her various different personalities.  
  
Regardless of the fact that he'd once fought her, he found a hotel and screwed her.  
  
Mystique watched him as he paced the room, smoking a cigar.  
  
"If I'm ever allowed use of my powers again, I can show you the small wonders of my abilities."   
  
Logan smiled at what she was suggesting. Shape-shifting during sex.  
  
That showed definite promise.  
  
"How'd you end up with X-Force?"  
  
"That fink Toad ratted me out... it was an anti-mutant jail or X-Force."  
  
"Magneto still in jail?"  
  
Mystique laughed. "He got out five moths after being put in. He's living on Genosha."  
  
"What about Creed?"  
  
"How'd you find out his real name?"  
  
"When I was in Canada... meet a lady named Silver Fox... showed me a picture of me and him... said his name was Victor Creed."  
  
"I have a son with him." Mystique said.  
  
Logan quirked an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, really. His name is Graydon. I sent where Victor will never be able to find him. He's about six years old now."  
  
"Never pictured you the mother type." Logan said, putting out his cigarette.  
  
Mystique simply shrugged.  
  
She traveled with him back to Xavier's mansion.  
  
When they arrived, they couldn't find anyone.  
  
"They are here." Logan said, sniffing around. "Probably downstairs."  
  
They went down there and as soon as they got out of the elevator, they could hear screaming.  
  
"Hell... that's Marie." Logan went running towards her cries.  
  
Raven followed, he missed the disappointment on her face.  
  
"Ah hate you... this is all your fault!" They heard her cry.  
  
"Damn it, Chere... leggo of my hand..."  
  
"Come on Rogue... just a few more pushes." Jean said.  
  
"She's having her baby." Mystique said as they walked in.  
  
Logan sighed with relief then laughed at the sight of Rogue twisting Remy's hand as she pushed.  
  
"Ah hate you... Ah hate you... Ah hate you!"  
  
"Y'don' mean dat..."  
  
"'Oh... I don' care, Chere. Always wanted a big family...' the man says... huh... you aren't the one who has ta do this!" She squeezed his hand harder.  
  
Scott looked over at Logan and Mystique a bit shocked to see them there.  
  
"Welcome back, Logan." Ororo said.  
  
Rogue let out a sob. "Remy... Ah can't do this anymore... Ah'm too tired..."  
  
"C'mon, Chere. Jus' a few more pushes... den we'll have our baby..."  
  
"Ah'll have the baby while you stand there and do nothin'!" She hissed.  
  
"Hehehe... dat girl has spunk." Jean-Luc said with a smile.  
  
"One more push, Rogue..." Jean said. "Just one more then it'll all be over."  
  
Rogue let out a small yelp as she pushed, and then the sound of crying assaulted their ears.  
  
Jean smiled brightly. "It's a boy." She held up the baby and let Scott hold him as she tended to Rogue.  
  
Remy smiled down at her. "A boy, Chere." He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Ah didn't mean it when Ah said Ah hated you... Ah love you so much." She was glowing with happiness.  
  
Scott handed the baby to Rogue.  
  
"Now, Cherish and Nathan will have someone else to play with." He said, smiling.  
  
"Who's Nathan?" Logan asked.   
  
"Mine and Jean's son."  
  
Logan looked over at Jean, who was missing her distended belly.  
  
He grinned.   
  
"He's so handsome." Rogue said.  
  
"Oui, jus' like his Pere, neh?"  
  
"Yeah." Rogue kissed the top of her new sons fuzz covered head.  
  
Tante brought Cherish over to look at her new brother. "My brudder." Cherish said, pointing to the baby.  
  
Mystique quietly slipped out after Rogue and Remy said their baby would be Remy Etienne LeBeau J.R.   
  
"What's wrong?" Logan asked, following her.  
  
"Nothing. I suppose I should go back to X-Force. I don't belong here."  
  
"Then would you mind if I went?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Why would you want to go with me? I'm the enemy. I tried to kill you and your precious Marie."  
  
Logan shrugged. "People change. I'll always love her... but she and the Cajun obviously love each other. Time for me to move on."  
  
THE END.   
  
All's Well That End's Well, right?   
  
"Anytime's th'time t'die, long as it's by your side, Chere. What were those vows we took again--? In sickness an' in health, till death do us part..." Gambit -Gambit #10  
  
"What am I going to do with you Remy LeBeau?" Rogue  
"I have a list, but I left it in my other pants." Gambit- Astonishing X-Men #1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
